project_axisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the famous main protagonist of the successful and enduring Super Mario Bros. series. Created by renowned video game designer and producer Shigeru Miyamoto, he also serves as Nintendo's mascot. He, as a Super Smash Bros. veteran, appearing in all three games, will be returning to the battlefield in Project Axis. But this is a new kind of fighting. How will he fare? Legacy LET'S A GO! Mario, the mustachioed plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom and so called "Mr. Video Game". He is known for battling the evil Koopa Troop of Mushroom Land's Lava Mountains, and saving Princess Peach from the evil Bowser. He has an incredible fashion sense and is never seen without his awesome overalls. Mario has proved himself not only in the world of platforming, but on the track in racing, on the fields of sports, and even in the world of board and party games. He truly has the makings of the ultimate hero. The Legacy of Mario: *''Super Mario Bros. (NES)'' *''Super Mario World (SNES)'' *''Super Mario 64 (N64)'' *''Super Mario Sunshine (GC)'' *''Super Mario Galaxy (Wii)'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U)'' *''Super Mario Odyssey (Switch) Gameplay *'Punch + Kick Combo' - - Mario performs his classic punch-&-kick combo from SM64 and Smash. *'Spin' - or - Mario spins around by using his Spin move from the Galaxy series. Unlike Jak's, this move doesn't have as much knockback and can be used for extensive combos. *'Super Jump Punch' - - Mario jumps up diagonally with a uppercut. If the attack strikes an enemy during the jump, coins fly out of the enemy and they receive multiple hits. *'Roll' - - Mario rolls along the ground, avoiding projectiles and closing distances fast and safely. *'Punch + Kick Combo' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Spin' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Super Jump Punch' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Ground Pound' - (midair) - Mario slams into the ground butt-first, emitting a shockwave around himself. *'Fireball' - (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) - Mario fires two fireballs at an opponent and then a third with high knockback a second later. *'Cape Flick' - or - Mario flicks his mighty cape, flinging back projectiles and flicking enemies up for an nice aerial combo. *'Rocket Nozzle' - - Mario quickly charges up F.L.U.D.D. in its Rocket Nozzle form (for about two-three seconds) and then launches himself into the air. *'Stop, Hammer Time' - - Mario pulls out his Hammer for a two-hit knockback combo (which would have Mario bop an enemy downward, and then punt them into the distance as if he was hitting a golf ball). *'Fireball' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Cape Flick' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Rocket Nozzle' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Stop, Hammer Time' - (midair) - Same as the ground version, except Mario does a full 360 spin with the Hammer, hitting foes all around him. *'Penguin Blast' - - Mario dons his Penguin Suit, flinging a snowball in either direction. This move temporarily stuns enemies in an ice block, and actually has them usable for platforms in the couple of seconds that they're stunned. *'Tail Swipe' - or - Mario absorbs a Super Leaf to turn into Tanooki Mario. He then swipes his tail into an enemy, producing notable knockback. This can also be used to reflect any incoming projectiles. *'Starman Jump' - - Mario pulls out a Starman and leaps up into the air, this attack has super armor and is great as a launcher. *'Shellio Parry' - - Mario hides in a Blue Koopa shell. When hit, he slides towards and underneath a foe, stopping on-contact (To allow for projectiles). This allows him to keep the pressure up against zoners who got away. *'Penguin Blast' - (midair) - Same as the ground version, except that Mario flings a snowball at an 45 degree angle. *'Tail Swipe' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. Mario is able to reduce falling time by flailing his legs while wagging his tail in mid-air. *'Starman Jump' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Shellio Parry' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Triple Jump' - Press when landing after a double jump - If Mario jumps and lands on the ground after double jumping, he will jump higher each time to a max of three. *'Bowser Swing' - or - Mario borrows his SM64-inspired swing from Smash Bros and grabs an enemy extremely close to him. He then proceeds to spin him around and then send him flying off into the opposite direction from when Mario was facing when the Grab was in initiated. *'Mario Striker' - - Mario makes use of his sport prowess by grabbing and throwing an enemy slightly upward, in which he follows up with a kick that sends them flying as if they were a an actual soccer ball. *'Stomp' - - Mario's trademark attack, he holds a foe still and jumps on their head for a Triple Jump. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *'Bros Before Foes'- (Level 1): Luigi pops by in order to perform his traditional Green Missile headbutt move. The move has an average range and quick usage (think of Sly's level 1 with Murray when thinking about this). *'Mario Finale' - (Level 2): Mario blasts a red hot swirl of flame across the screen, the angle can be altered during the charge. Default across screen in direction previously facing, radius significantly nerfed from the Smash version. It's slower so its bigger than Radec's but also larger and its kill hit-box is massive. When used in the air, it is the same as before in the air with a default of diagonally down. *'Mushroomy Kingdom' - (Level 3): This is basically Mario's answer to Sackboy's Level 3, but imagine rows of blocks floating over the battlefield instead of bubbles. During the first respawn, enemies are hidden inside three of the visible Question Blocks, in which hitting them will either reveal a stunned enemy, AP, or an item. Category:SSB Characters